Jealous
by alinaandalion
Summary: Nate gets jealous when Sophie wears a short skirt to flirt with a mark.


Nate had to force back the growl that rumbled in his throat. Sophie was perched on their mark's desk, her legs crossed. Her skirt was riding so high on her thighs that he was sure that the mark could see her underwear. She glanced back at him, and he realized that he was supposed to be talking about the scheme he had concocted to help the mark out. Not that the sleaze was paying any attention to Nate. His eyes were too focused on all the skin Sophie had on display.

Once he was finished with his part, Nate retreated from the office, unable to keep from shooting a glare at the mark. He headed back to his apartment where he was supposed to wait on Sophie.

The rest of the team had left by the time Sophie made it back to Nate's apartment, and she dropped her purse on the kitchen island. Nate was standing at the other end, an empty glass clutched in his hand.

She raised an eyebrow. "Starting a bit early today?"

He put his glass down on the counter and moved to where she was standing, his right hand coming up to grasp her arm. His fingers were too tight and bruised her skin.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, trying to take a step back.

He pulled her into a kiss. She gasped at the sudden impact with his lips, and he took full advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue into her mouth. One of her hands grabbed onto the shoulder of his shirt. She pushed him away a moment later, but he stayed close, his lips dangerously close to hers.

She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "It's part of my job, Nate. Nothing more."

"I don't like it." He was growling like a caveman.

"Jealousy? It's not really not an attractive quality." Her eyes flickered to his mouth, and he grinned. She wanted to kiss him again.

"Don't care."

And, she pulled his head down so she could tug his bottom lip in between her teeth. He groaned and pulled her up against him. He took a step forward, forcing her back until she hit the wall. Her hands tangled in his hair as he kissed his way to her neck. She could feel his teeth scraping against her skin and his tongue, and it took her a moment to realize he had marked her. He lifted his head and grinned at her. She tugged a little on his hair and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. Her heels thudded to the floor.

He pushed her skirt further up her thighs, pulling her nearly sheer blouse from the waistband. He paused and looked up at her for her approval. Impatient, her fingers flew over the buttons, and the blouse was off her shoulders before he could blink. She ground her hips into him and moaned; he unfastened her bra and flung it to the side. He ran his hands up her sides and palmed one of her breasts, his mouth closing over the other.

She tilted her head back. "God, Nate."

She could feel him straining against his slacks, and she slipped her hands down to pull off his belt. His lips were back to her neck, one hand in her hair, the other on her breast. She bit her bottom lip and managed to get his pants unzipped. He pulled back to push down his pants and boxers. She guided him back to her lips and kissed him, their tongues meeting in a sensual dance. He grasped her lace underwear and ripped it off.

He thrust into her, and she arched her back. He felt amazing inside her, and one of her hands scrabbled against the wall while she raked her nails against his shoulder. He moved a little faster, groaning as she leaned forward to kiss his neck, her teeth grazing his skin, her breasts pressing into his chest. She tightened around him, but he held back. He wanted to make this last.

"Nate!" She groaned and slumped against him.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck and waited for her muscles to relax; he wanted to let go so badly, but he satisfied himself with small kisses pressed to the soft skin of her shoulder. As she pulled him into a kiss, he thrust into her again, his pace deliberate. Her eyes were so dark, almost jet black.

"Sophie," he murmured, smiling as he continued to move faster.

His hands circled around her hips to keep her anchored. She was pushing against the wall with her back, using it as leverage so she could meet his thrusts with her hips. She could feel the second wave coming in hard. He was so close, he was desperate. Her eyes widened, and she moaned as she tightened around him again. He thrust into her once more and came, groaning through the explosion.

"Nate."

He looked up to see her smiling at him. Her lips were swollen and dark. He kissed her then, slow and soft. He was still inside her, and Sophie was sure that she had never experienced a more intimate moment in her entire life. He parted from her reluctantly and stepped back to allow her to place her feet on the floor. He shifted, dreading an awkward silence or, worse, a discussion about their relationship.

She could see the panic growing in his eyes and pushed all thoughts of conversation to the back of her mind. There was no reason to ruin the moment. They would have plenty of time to talk. Later. Much, much later. She shimmied out of her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Turning her head back to smirk at him, she sauntered to the staircase and up to his bedroom. Nate stayed rooted to the spot, his mind working double time to catch up with her. Two seconds later, he followed after her, a huge grin on his face.


End file.
